


some other girl and guy

by trite



Series: a view that's tailor-made for two [3]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Developing Relationship, M/M, Minor Finn/Rey (Star Wars), Post-Canon, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27875250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trite/pseuds/trite
Summary: “I was—”waiting for you. It felt too revealing, so Hux opted for, “you’re late.”
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux
Series: a view that's tailor-made for two [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043919
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	some other girl and guy

Hux watched as they adjusted their stances and perfected their footwork, changed their grips on the lightsabers from two-handed to one-handed. They came closer to each other, working in sync. Their blades swinging through the air in a wide arc then clashing together, their colors melding and complementing each other, illuminating their features. They were focused but not on edge, comfortable in each other's presence. In a graceful movement, Rey ducked the blade and caused Finn to overbalance. He took her hand from his position on the floor with a smile, rising and bringing their bodies in close proximity. Their smiles existing less than a hair's breadth away.

“Am I interrupting your creepy voyeur time?” Poe asked, sitting down on the bench next to him.

“What?” Hux turned away from the open training area toward him and saw him smiling. The wide, open smile that surfaced when he talked about flying, when he was around his friends, when he was with Hux.

Poe pointed toward his friends, whom Hux had decidedly been staring at for several minutes.

“I was—” _waiting for you_. It felt too revealing, so he opted for, “you’re late.”

Poe rolled his eyes. “Barely. Come on, let’s go.”

Hux took one last look at Finn and Rey, their ease around each other, and followed Poe through the wide field ahead that housed their training warehouse but also, Poe’s X-Wing.

“You could’ve said hello, y’know?” Poe smoothly maneuvered through the crowded streets below them, the dying sunlight streaming through the airspeeder’s canopy. He insisted on driving or flying them everywhere and then claimed Hux had control issues.

“I don’t think that would’ve been welcomed,” Hux said, remembering how entwined they seemed in their private bubble.

“It would’ve been just ‘hello,’ not a political argument.” Poe chuckled. “You know better than to start those after last time.”

Hux turned to look at him and refused to be distracted by his hands on the controls or the way he was biting his lip. “I didn’t lose. I conceded that his arguments were well thought out.”

“Yeah, and you charmingly followed up with—”

“I immediately clarified my remarks.”

Poe grimaced. “Yeah, but it didn’t make it better.”

“I apologized.”

Poe moved his head a couple of times as if weighting Hux's apology on a balance and finding that it came up short. “Did you, though?”

“I said ‘I’m sorry if you were offended.’”

“Look, I’m not unappreciative of the effort you’re making. They’re my friends, though. They’re important to me. I’m not going to drop them because we’re, y’know,” Poe said.

Hux wondered how that sentence was supposed to end. _Semi-regularly fucking? Entangled in a three-month-long bad idea?_ “I don’t expect that. That would speak poorly of your character. Would I have to resign myself to a similar fate next time you met someone new?”

Poe turned to look at him before firmly looking away, drumming his fingers on the board. “I’m not looking to meet anyone new. Are you?”

The bright buzz of the streets below was unreachable and a tense energy settled in the space between them instead. Something on the verge of breaking. “Like who?”

“I don’t know. Look, do you wanna have dinner with Finn and Rey sometime?”

“Why?” Hux turned to rest his head against the cool transparisteel surface and focused on the skyscrapers they passed. Each more imposing than the last.

“So they can get to know you.”

Hux laughed humorlessly. “They already know me.”

“So they can get to know you better.”

“Know me like you do?” Hux said and moved his gaze to focus on him, wanting to decode his words.

Poe laughed and turned to briefly stare at Hux. His gaze pinning him in place, piercing him open. “I hope not _quite_ like I do.”

Hux swallowed. “So they know, then? About— that we’re—?”

“Yeah, they know,” Poe said easily.

There was no point in keeping secrets around Force users, anyway. They would find out sooner or later, regardless of your thoughts on the matter. Concealing something from them was just prolonging the inevitable. “I see.”

“I told them.”

Maybe Poe wanted to get ahead of the narrative, share his own version, and do some damage control. They weren't particularly subtle or even good at being secretive. Hux had spent a lifetime practicing secrecy and his expertise was not put to use on this.

There was a thrill accompanying the idea of people knowing, though. The same thrill that came with the idea of getting caught on his knees in Poe’s unlocked office or with the fantasy of Poe wrapping his lips around him in the cramped cockpit of his X-Wing. _I guess we could get creative with positions_ , Poe had said with a laugh when Hux had mentioned it.

“What was their reaction?”

“Not as surprised as I expected, to be honest. I don’t think I’m that good at being stealthy,” he said, shrugging.

“I like Rey,” Hux said honestly. “I find her approach to problem-solving interesting. Her ‘make-do’ expertise has been — helpful, at times.”

“See? That’s great.” The smile Poe sent in his direction was warmer than the light of the dying sun coming from outside. It left Hux unmoored. “I don’t expect you to become best friends and I know it will be harder with some of them than with others, but it means something to me if you’re willing to try.”

“Who else am I going to be meeting?”

“Karé, Jess. Wait, you know Jess already. They’re not going to antagonize you. Especially, after they know you’re my, y’know.”

Hux frowned. Obviously Poe thought Hux knew more than he did. He could appreciate a riddle, a well thought out mystery, a conspiracy to unravel, but in this he wanted clarity. “What were you going to say? How were you going to finish that sentence?”

“I’m not sure,” he said honestly. “How would you finish it?”

Hux clenched his jaw. That was unfair, he hadn’t asked just to get put on the spotlight. “I don’t know. I haven’t done this before.” He let an edge of annoyance creep into his words, and added, “if it were someone else, what would they be?”

Poe shrugged. “It doesn’t matter, we don’t have to define it in any way,” he said distractedly. “Oh, hey, is this the place?” He leaned forward to get a closer look. “No, we’re not there yet.”

Yes, Hux figured that was true.


End file.
